


poppies

by hwapup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, basically i haven't written in a while and went overboard, hongjoong is tiny and works in a bakery!!, kind of long and lame, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwapup/pseuds/hwapup
Summary: in which hongjoong is too short to smell the pretty flowers at a shop, and a handsome stranger helps.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	poppies

**Author's Note:**

> basically i got this idea from a tiktok ! it was very cute and i thought 'seongjoong' so yeahh c:

Hongjoong was exhausted. The day was going by too slowly for his taste, and they barely had costumers today. While it did mean he would be able to take home his favorite fresh pastries, he was just a little bummed nothing eventful happened. He was stuck at the register today, legs aching from standing too long. When his shift ended and he was given the okay to take a couple of pastries, he nearly cried. He left as soon as possible, excited to curl up in his bed with the pastries and a warm cup of hot chocolate. Fall was here, after all, and snuggling up like that always gave Hongjoong a warm, fuzzy feeling; It would actually feel like fall to him. Despite his weariness, the little baker skipped down the sidewalk happily. Hardly anyone was out which meant the general area was calm and quiet, soft breeze blowing his bangs out of his face. Leaves crunched under his feet as he walked, lazily eyeing his surroundings.

He couldn't figure out why he was in an unusually good mood. Any other day, he would grumble to himself as he trudged home, but oddly... he wanted to stay out longer and take in the beauty of the town. It made him want to gag; he wasn't some Disney princess, but he wouldn't mind feeling like one for a day. He slowly started to come to a stop when he found himself in front of a quaint little florist shop, colorful flowers arranged neatly on display. Unfortunately, it was already closed, so he couldn't go inside to explore as much as he wanted to. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring back up at a particularly gorgeous blossom that reminded himself of his hair, the color blue and vibrant.

Swinging his bag around to his front, he shoved the bag of pastries inside and zipped his backpack closed, eagerly taking the flower's sign in his small hands. It read, "Himalayan Blue Poppy", and he decided he would remember the name so he could come back and request a bouquet of them. Maybe it was kind of weird, but he wanted to know if it smelled as pretty as it looked. Unfortunately, the flowers were set on display a good height from the ground; Probably so they wouldn't be damaged or stolen by immature neanderthals, he guessed, but it was an issue for him. 

So, there he stood, pouting as he tried to sniff the blossom from the awkward distance. He even stood up on his tiptoes, but he still couldn't catch a scent, not even anything light. He didn't even truly realize what he was doing until he heard a voice; Velvety and deep. "What are you doing?" Falling back onto the flats of his feet, the blue-haired boy turned to face the stranger. He was drop dead gorgeous. Hongjoong couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful boy in front of him, and he wondered if he had finally lost it and was seeing a real life angel, because there was absolutely no way someone as gorgeous could exist. He had soft blonde hair, large, sparkling eyes that held the whole galaxy, and his lips..

He found himself flustered when the taller boy quirked an eyebrow at him, and he turned around to point up at the flowers. "Um... i'm trying to smell it, but... it's too high." He was a little embarrassed. What if this angel though he was some weirdo? Or, more importantly, what if this stranger's type was someone the complete opposite of Joong? Or, in better words, tall? It was silent for a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Finally, the blonde chuckled and set down his cold drink Hongjoong didn't even realize was there, beautiful hands plucking one of the flowers from the display.

It was held out for him, and he found himself blushing. This was like a fucking Kdrama, and he didn't know how to react. As the stranger stared at him with sparkling eyes, Hongjoong, timid, leaned forward to smell the flower. He raised his hand to help hold onto it just in case the other's arm got tired, and he didn't even realize his fingers were brushing against the boy's hands. "I'm Seonghwa, by the way." Once Hongjoong gave him a small nod, signaling that he could put the flower back, Seonghwa simply cocked his head. "You should keep it. It reminds me of you."

Before he knew it, it was in his hands, Hongjoong's cheeks as red as the fire hydrant across the street. "A-Ah Um—" Should he attempt to flirt? He probably looked like he was about to cry, maybe pass out, but he hasn't been this sheepish because of a cute boy in forever. Usually he could handle it, but this time he couldn't help it. "Do you have a name, or should I just call you poppy?" The shorter blinked in confusion before he remembered the card, and he smiled nervously. "I'm Hongjoong." He shuddered, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the breeze or the way Seonghwa was looking at him.

"Well, Hongjoong, you look cold. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"


End file.
